


Welcome Home

by elemsee



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: He's finally back from tour, and you have quite the homecoming gift waiting for him.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more shameless self indulgence. If you read my last work, Piano Man, then welcome back and thanks for sticking around to read my garbage, I appreciate you. Enjoy the Freddie porn. That man is just sex personified, let's be real here.

"Keep your eyes closed," you warned Freddie from the hallway as you took a tentative few steps into the living room of the home you shared with him. You heard him chuckle from where he was sat on the sofa - "They're already bloody closed!" - and then there was dead silence, aside from the odd crackling of the fire within the fireplace in the middle of the room.

 

You had never been brave enough to wear lingerie before but there you were, dressed in nothing but a lacy black chemise. Freddie had been on tour with Queen for three months, promoting their latest album _Sheer Heart Attack_ , and you'd missed him like crazy, and so the day before his return you'd gone out and bought the particular item of clothing as a 'welcome home' surprise for him.

 

You stopped in front of him, your knees touching his, and you saw a smirk begin to dance on his face. You'd forgotten how gorgeous his smile was. It made you feel weak.

 

"Okay..." You stole in a quick breath, "You can open them now."

 

Freddie's eyelids fluttered open and in an instant his ebony eyes were upon you, drinking you in. You watched him swallow hard before his mouth dropped open, and he shuffled in his seat, one hand instinctively moving to brush against his crotch.

 

"You look..." He sat up and leaned forward to touch you, palms pressing against the back of your thighs. His intense gaze met yours, and you squeezed your legs firmly together. The way Freddie looked at you always just did things to you. " _Incredible_."

 

You placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed him back against the sofa before clambering onto his lap, straddling him.

 

"I wanted to get you a welcome home present," you said softly, running the back of your hand gently down his cheek before tracing his bottom lip idly with your finger, "What do you buy the man that has everything, eh?" You both laughed.

 

His hand began to roam, slipping under the hem of your chemise, and you watched his gaze turn dark with lust as he groped at your bare bottom. He tapped at it lightly before reverting to groping, this time digging his nails into the skin, which you responded to with a quiet groan. 

 

"There was a matching thong, but I decided against it," you explained, and then you leaned close to his ear and dropped your voice to a whisper, "Easier access."

 

You nipped at Freddie's earlobe, to which he responded with a low growl - the sound went straight to your core, and before you could stop yourself you were grinding against him, desperately trying to gain even the smallest bit of relief for the growing ache between your legs. You threaded a hand into his raven coloured locks and tugged, your mouths suddenly inches apart. He caught you in a passionate kiss, his tongue darting past your open lips to explore your mouth. It didn't help to dull your need, it just made it worse: he was an incredibly talented kisser.

 

As you continued to kiss, you shuffled in his lap, moving so that you were now straddling one of his thighs. You were desperate for something, anything, and rocking against his denim-clad thigh gave you just what you needed, tiny wonderful sparks of pleasure engulfing you as you moved.

 

Freddie broke the kiss and stared you down with hooded eyes, drinking in the intoxicating sight before him as he gripped at your hip with one hand. You continued to grind, quiet moans escaping your lips, and you felt his other hand move up to give some attention to one of your breasts, expert fingers tweaking at your nipple through the fabric of your clothing.

 

"You look so beautiful like this, darling," came his soft voice as he watched you intently.

 

You could feel yourself growing ever closer to finding your release, but you knew you needed something. Just... something, to push you over the edge.

 

"T-Talk to me, please," you begged, "I'm so close... need to hear you..."

 

You caught his gaze and he smirked knowingly. He had certainly learned a thing or two from all your late night phone calls while he'd been away; he understood what you were waiting for. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and then he leaned close to your ear.

 

"Just look at you, kitten," Freddie purred teasingly, his hand finding its way back to your breast to pinch your nipple again, "You're such a mess for me. Are you going to be a good little girl and cum all over my thigh?"

 

Your movements were stuttery now, the pleasure was overwhelming you, you were so close. Hearing his voice, along with his quiet little moans and quick gasping breaths, was enough to drive you insane. You placed a hand against his chest to steady yourself, gripping tightly at the fabric of his shirt.

 

"Come on, darling... that's it, rut against me just like that," he continued, and you felt him grasping your hip tighter and rocking you slightly to urge you on, "I want to feel you cum nice and hard for me, and then I'm going to flip you over and fuck you... hear you scream for me... hear you scream my name so loud that all the neighbours know just who you belong to... who do you belong to, kitten?"

 

With that it was all too much and you suddenly felt yourself spiralling over the edge, crying out his name and digging your nails carelessly into his chest as you reached your climax.

 

Freddie pulled you into a sharp, quick kiss as you came down from your high, and when you pulled back, you couldn't help the grin that played on your face as you gazed at your lover. He was a gorgeous mess: dishevelled hair, flushed neck, swollen red lips, breathing laboured. He caught you with a smouldering stare, bucking his hips desperately as you ran your hand up and down his denim-clad bulge. 

 

"I think I have the perfect place for you to put that," you teased as you climbed off his thigh and stood up, admiring the significant wet patch you'd left on his jeans.

 

"I just bet you do. Get your arse upstairs," was all he could say as he started to undo his belt buckle, and you practically ran for the door, giggling as he chased you out of the room. The fun of making up for the lost time of the past three months had only just begun, and you couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night would bring.


End file.
